My true Love
by milan.binda.9
Summary: Erza scarlet has an obsession with a boy she will one day meet, but doesn't know him. today was her friend Lucy's birthday, and everyone from the guild was invited, and council members as well. Erza meets this boy named Segrain at the special occasion and tends to like him alot though. Will erza find who her true love is, or will her obsession for the boy make her suffer?


My head was hurting with pain and confusion…. My body was sore and covered in perspiration…. and worst the beautiful boy who I had no clue about whatsoever, was a mystery. He had beautiful blue hair, a deep red tattoo on his left forehead and his cheek. He also had gorgeous green eyes. For some mysterious reason I felt a feeling of obsession and suspicion over the handsome young boy. Is he connected to me? Who is he? And will I ever get to meet him? Or is it just a fragment of my imagination? If I could remember my dreams correctly…then maybe I could put the puzzle pieces together to get the picture, I said to myself. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, just when I remembered today was Lucy's B-day. Crap, I didn't even get her a present…Damn! I had but my scarlet hair in a bun, and went into the shower….. As the warm water tingled down my breast and back, I took the Caress body wash and put some on my washcloth and started to scrub

Every part of my body. After my long shower, I ex-quipped into my light purple dress with rose petals on it…. It looked stunning. It was almost a quarter-to-noon and everyone was coming to the fairy tail guild to celebrate Lucy Heartfilla's birthday. Not just only people from the guild were invited to the special occasion, council members as well. Buzz buzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Ah! My phone is ringing. It was a text from Lucy, said Erza. The text said: hurry up Erza! Ur taking too loooooong, and I want to cut the cake with u. I hope u know that every one of the guests are waiting for u to come downstairs. Holy crap! I've gots to go downstairs I said. I went to put on my heels and ran downstairs….. Every one said good evening . Good evening to u to, I said. Time to cut the cut some cake! Natsu said. Just then, someone from the council came to the party. Hello Segrain, said Master Makarov. Good to see u, said the young man. He came to celebrate the birthday party with everyone the council members and guest. He walked over to Erza's direction, and said good day, are u Erza Scarlet? Um yes, yes I am. Nice to meet u, he said. She blushed as he was holding her and everyone looked at them silently….. Not until, he walked away. For some reason he looked just like the boy who was in her dreams the nights before. As the music played, people started to gather around the cake and started to sing happy birthday around Lucy…. When they were done singing, natsu was stuffing his face with cake, he looked a hot mess. It was 5:00 pm and the party put to an end, everyone started to clean up the mess in the guild. When they were done cleaning, Erza changed into her regular

Armor. She had on a blue skirt, her red scarlet hair was brushed down, and she had on her high-heeled black boots. Every one left but the young teenager from the council …. He came to the girl's dormitory; basically he came to speak to Erza in private…. He came to room 408, and knocked on the door three times. She answered the door and was surprised to see him so late in the evening. She asked why are u here. Do u want me to leave? He said. I hardly even know u though…. But I know u like me though. How the hell do u know…? I could tell when I felt the pulse in your wrist and the way u was blushing at me. U see, Erza your not the only one who has powerful magic as a fairy tail mage…. I control the power to take over living spirits known as "heavenly body magic". What's your motive Segrain? I want u to remember who I am. Why? Why do u want me to reminisce who u are though? Are u and I connected? My head was spinning, I couldn't think properly. He picked me up, and lied me on my bed gently, while his head was lying on my breast. Then, he quickly stood up and said "I have to go soon". The council might get worried of the fact that I'm supposed be at the meeting. "Wait" I said. Tell me, have we ever met before. No, we haven't. But for some reason I have dreams of a boy who looks just like u. Just all of sudden, he picked my body up and kissed me….. Even though I didn't know who he was, his kiss was sweet, and passionate. My body trembled with excitement and ecstasy. My face was almost red as my scarlet hair … he started to unbutton my blouse, while his fingers was rubbing my clit. It felt like I was exposing my womanhood to him. As his hand went deep inside of me, he started tweaking my nipples. He started to stop…. Just when he was about to leave the dorm, I said bye Segrain as we hugged good bye.


End file.
